una noche de borrachera
by akane 01
Summary: naruto y los demas han invitado a sasuke a un nuevo bar inaugurado. pero encontrara mas que simple sake lean pliz es mi primer fic


Las 9:00 pm. Nunca crei que un dia pasara tan rapido como hoy. Aun recuerdo cada palabra que ese dobe me dijo.

_Flash back_

_Estaba yo descansando después de un duro entrenamiento cuando siento el chakra de alguien entrando a mi casa. No pude reconocer de quien era ya que me encontraba demasiado debil después del entrenamiento que momentos antes habia tenido con Sakura. Esa molestia rosada , como me gustaba llaarle, se habia hecho muy fuerte en estos 3 años con tsunade-sama._

_Baje de las escaleras y me diriji a revisar la cocina en donde habia sentido la presencia.No encontré nada. Me extrañe y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a seguir descansando alguien me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás y gritandome en el oido_

_-TEME¡¡-_

_Podria reconocer esa voz chillona donde fuera. Era naruto_

_Pero la mascara de indiferencia que estaba acostumbrado a usar me permitió esconder el susto que ese dobe me había dado.Asi que le conteste de la misma forma. Es decir gritando:_

_-USURATONKACHI POR QUE ENTRAS A MI CASA SIN AVISAR-_

_-Bueno, es que estaba la ventana abierta y entre –me dijo sencillamente_

_En esos tenia unas ganas enormes de matarlo pero desisti.Suficiente tenia ya con el castigo impuesto por tsunade-sama por haberme ido de la aldea._

_Despues de haberme debatido sobre si matarlo o no y haber optado por lo segundo le pregunte:_

_-¿ y a que has venido?_

_-Bueno es que los chicos y yo hemos quedado de ir al bar que esta a dos calles de aquí, para ya sabes festejar ,que nuestro amigo ha regresado a la aldea ¿vienes?_

_Iba a decir que no pero al ver la cara de cordero degollado que me habia puesto no tuve de otra que aceptar._

_-esta bien-dije-cuando y a que hora-_

_-hoy a las 9:00 pm-_

_-bien ahí estare pero ya vete-_

_-ok-y después de decir esto desaparecio en una nube de humo, e seguro era un kage bunshin me dije a mi mismo._

_Fin del flash back_

De repente me vino algo muy importante la cabeza. ¡No podia ir con las ropas de entrenamiento y todo sudoroso al bar¡ .¡ Que iba a decir mi club de fans. Por que si algo no habia cambiado en esos 3 años que paso con orochimaru era su belleza y por lo tanto sus fangirls.

Volteo a ver el relog y se dio cuenta que eran ya las 8:30. es decir ,solo le quedaban 30 minutos para arreglarse y llegar a tiempo.

aquí empiezo a relatar yo

Decidio no perder mas tiempo y se desvistio para meterse a la ducha. Tardó solo 10 min en el baño. Un tiempo record para alguien que en ocasiones normales tardaba alrededor de 45 min, pero bueno salio y se vistio con una camiseta blanca semi abierta (N/A asi como las que usa con orochimaru, es que me encanta como se veia con ella xD) y unos pantalones negros a justados que resaltaban sus bien formadas pernas y trasero se miro en elespejo para inspeccionar como se veia asi vestido. Se paso la mano por el cabello para medio peinarselo y se hecho un poco de locion en el cuerpo. Salio de su casa con prisa por que solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar al lugar. No sabia si irse en carro o a pie pero opto por lo segundo después de todo el bar solo quedaba a dos calles de su casa.

Al llegar se encontro en la puerta con sus amigos por o que decidieron entrar juntos. Adentro se podia observar el hermoso bar . Despues de todo lo estaban inaugurando y era uno de los mas caros de la aldea.

Se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas y pidieron un poco de sake. Mientras traian lo que habian pedido se pusieron platicar sobre lo que habia pasado en esos 3 años de ausencia de sasuke. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran con su orden , unas 7 botellas de sake y unos cacahuates para botanear.

+mientras en otro lugar +

+mas específicamente en la cueva de los akatsuki+

Pein: Bueno este es su dia libre asi que aprovechenlo

hidan: yo ire a un templo para rezarle a jashin-sama

kakuzu: yo ire a robar un banco jajaja

pein: a mi me vale un cacahuate a donde vallan par de inútiles

aquí relata itachi

Después de la pequeña discusión que habian tenido esos 3 deidara , Sesori , kisame y yo decidimos ir a un bar que estaban inaugurando en konoha. Ya que 3 años sobrios nos estaba enloqueciendo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, después de todo eramos ninjas y konoha no nos quedaba muy lejos.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue comprar algo de ropa. ¡No podiamos llegar como si nada con las ropas de akatsuki¡

Nos cambiamos y nos dirigimos al bar. Nos quedaba un poco lejos, asi que tomamos n taxi. Nos cobro 30 pesos. Pagamos y entramos a lugar.

Estaba muy bonito . Nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas y empezamos a beber.

Sin embargo volteo la cabeza a un lado y veo a mi lindo , violable y sobre todo borracho ototo bebiendo con sus amigos.

No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Asi que me acerco con pasos rapidos hacia su mesa y me siento en una de las sillas que estaban desocupadas.

-Asi que bebiendo sasuke, que diria nuestro padre si te viera asi todo borracho eh?-

aquí relata sasuke

-No me importa lo que hip diga ese hip viejo amargado hip-me dijo con decision – después de hip ya estoy lo hip bastante grandecito para hip hacer lo que hip se me de la gana- (N/A para los que no entiendan los hip son los que hacen los borracos xD)

-si ademas quien hip erz tu para venirle a decirle hip a mi amigo lo que tiene hip o no tiene que hacer eh?-me apoyo rock lee

-que hip problemático-dijo shikamaru

-pues soy tu hermano mayor y debes de obedecerme ototo-me respondio itachi

De repente llega naruto con otra botella de sake y como era el mas borracho de todos no se dio cuenta que se la entrego a mi hermano, el cual tampoco se hizo del rogar y la recibio gustoso. Se la tomo de un solo trago.

+5 botellas de sake después…+

Ahora itachi era el mas borracho de todos y decia puras incoherencias como:

-te quiero hip mucho hermanito-

Ó

-nunca hip dejare de quererte-

Después de haber visto en un estado tan deplorable al que antes era mi nii-san se me bajo la borrachera.

Voltie hacia un lado y vi a 3 amigos suyos e integrantes de akatsuki riendo como locos de seguro y estaban igual que mi aniki.

Iba aseguir observando pero unos calidos labios se posaron sobre los mios y me besaron con lujuria ¡¡era itachi¡¡

Lo aleje de mi y no le tome mucha importancia.

Después de todo estaba borracho. Y los borrachos hacian puras tonterias.o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Pero entonces lo escuche decirme:

-desde pequeño has sido tan hermoso sasuke-

Y me acorde del dicho que dice

¨"los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad"

Me espante un poco y creo que el lo noto ya que rapidamente me abrazo posesivamente por detrás y me guio hasta el baño.

Mis amigos estaban demasiado borrachos como para detenerlo.

Yo trate de soltarme de su agarre pero de repente siento un pinchazo en el brazo derecho. Me habia inyectado un tranquilizante . Luego me hace comer algo raro . Al poco tiempo me sentia demasiado excitado como para seguir pensando. Era un afrodisiaco. Empezo a violarme. Yo ya no podia defenderme .

A la mañana siguiente desperte muy adolorido de la cintura para abajo. Pense que todo habia sido un sueño pero habia pasado de verdad. Intente buscarlo con la mirada pero no lo encontre . Ya no estaba. Me habia dejado ahí desnudo tirado en medio del baño.

Me vesti y Sali del baño. Naruto y los demas estaban dormidos ajenos a su alrededor. Decidi no despertarlos y regrese a mi casa. Donde llore como nunca habia llorado en mi vida. Llore aun mas que el dia en que mis padres murieron.

Ahora tengo una razon mas x la que he de matar a mi hermano.


End file.
